Siberia
Siberia, also known as Free Russia, is a nation that occupies the northeastern quarter of the continent of Asia. It is bordered on the west by the Associated Russian Republics, on the south by China, on the east by the Pacific Ocean, and on the north by the Arctic Ocean. It is separated from the Mexican state of Alaska by the Bering Strait. Its capital is Udsk on the Uda River. Siberia was part of the Russian Empire in the 19th century. During the disorders of the Bloody Eighties, the Russian government sent 80,000 republicans, democrats, and socialists into exile in Siberia without trial, many to prison camps in the Kamchatka Peninsula. These exiles were still being held in Siberia at the beginning of the Great Northern War between Russia and the U.S.M. in 1898. Mexico's Pacific Fleet landed Marines at Petropavlovsk, Kamchatka on 28 June 1899, at Okhotsk on 15 July, and at Nikolaevsk-on-Amur on 26 July. By 10 August the three Mexican beachheads were joined, and Mexican troops had marched inland to secure all Siberian territory within 200 miles of the Pacific coast. By early October 1899 all the major population centers up to the Kolyma River were in Mexican hands, while in the south the Mexican marines ruled the region as far inland as Kharbarevsk. The Mexicans freed the Russian prisoners being held in the Kamchatka prison camps, and some 7,000 organized the Free Russian Brigade, which fought alongside the Mexicans and rendered invaluable assistance during the campaign. Admiral Ephraim Small, the Administrator of Siberia, received permission from Chief of State Benito Hermión to organize the freed political prisoners into a "Provisional Free Russian Government", which was recognized by the U.S.M. as the legitimate authority in Siberia under Premier George Tsukansky on 23 November 1899. The Mexican conquest of Siberia set off the Russia Revolution of 1900 - 1905, which caused the dissolution of the Russian Empire. By the time of Hermión's ouster in October 1901, the Free Russian government was under the control of Premier Boris Tschakev, who assumed control over all Mexican-occupied territory in Siberia following the withdrawal of Mexican forces in 1903. When President Emiliano Calles proposed plebiscites for Mexican statehood in the various territories conquered by Hermión, Premier Oleg Khmirinovsky of the Siberian Republic rejected it out of hand. In early December 1941, President Alvin Silva signed a secret treaty with the Siberian government which allowed for Mexican troops to be stationed in Siberia. On 1 January 1942 Siberia joined the U.S.M. in attacking Japan, taking part in a combined air strike on the Japanese city of Nagasaki. Mexican and Siberian forces were able to conquer Manchuria and occupy much of northern China, but an attempted invasion of Honshu in mid-1944 ended in failure, with 26,000 Mexican and Siberian troops killed. At the same time, Chinese forces began driving the Mexicans and Siberians from central China. By the beginning of 1947, the Mexicans and Siberians had been driven out of China. Two Japanese armies invaded Siberia, and by the end of 1948 had taken control of the country and were poised for an invasion of Alaska, which was driven off by the Mexicans in December 1948. Since the end of the Global War, Siberia has been a Japanese client state. ---- Sobel's sources for the history of Siberia are Michael Suzanov's Siberia Under Mexican Domination: the First Year (London, 1910), Felix Noland's A Military History of the Great Northern War (London, 1925), and Field Marshal Sir Alexander Hunter's A Military History of the World Conflict (London, 1957). Category:Russian successor states Category:Nations of Asia